


Čas Vánoc

by Lythya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lythya/pseuds/Lythya
Summary: Steve po letech konečně tráví svátky s Buckym, přestože trochu jinak, než si představoval.





	Čas Vánoc

**Author's Note:**

> Tohle je první mnou skutečně vydaná povídka s tímto shipem. Dokonce jde o jednu z prvních mých povídek celkově.   
> Slash skutečně jen náznakově.

Na Wakandě je celý rok teplo a svátky nejsou vyjímkou. Za těch pár let jsem si na Vánoce na blátě zvykl, jednu novinku však pro mě měly. Po několika desetiletích jsem je slavil s Buckym.   
,,Takhle jsem si to teda nepředstavoval," přiznal jsem a pohledem přelétl po stádě koz. Dokonce ani přes ty rolničky na svých rozích nepůsobily o nic svátečněji.   
,,No," poznamenal Buck, ,,Já taky nečekal, že mě zmrazí nějací ruští teroristi, ale tyhle věci se sem tam stávají."  
Skutečně mi z tohoto tématu nebylo do smíchu, proto jsem mu místo odpovědi radši jen položil hlavu na rameno. Přesto jsem se nakonec rozesmál, i když něčemu naprosto jinému.   
,,Myslíš to vážně?" zeptal jsem se mezi salvami smíchu. ,,Až teď mi došlo, po čem tak voníš! Jahodový kondicionér?"  
Zpražil mě pohledem. ,,Buď zticha, Rogersi. Právě jsi zkazil Vánoce."


End file.
